


B.A.P Soulmate AUs

by pendulaeum



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulaeum/pseuds/pendulaeum
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. A person that they are destined to be together with. Not necessarily as a romantic partner, though that's very common, but a person perfectly fit for a relationship (with or without romance), someone to support you, to inspire you.But how does one find this soulmate? Luckily, fate has made that just a little bit easier. From a certain age on, every year on your birthday, you have a dream which is supposed to give you a hint to your soulmate.(work in progress)(also on Wattpad)





	

Iced Americano - Part 1

Tired, you let yourself sink into your bed. It is the evening before your birthday, which means tonight you will dream, and hopefully receive a useful hint to your soulmate.  
You have had a few dreams of your soulmate before, but the only real useful hint you had was that your soulmate lives in Seoul. Which was why you moved there almost a year ago, continuing your studies and taking up a part time job as a barista somewhere in downtown Seoul.  
While it was busy, you loved your job. Your boss and the coworkers were nice, it paid decently and you had fun. Still, being just a little bit of a hopeless romantic, you wished for your soulmate to finally appear in front of you.  
Immersed in thoughts about what your soulmate might be like, you soon fell asleep.

Your eyes were fixed on the familiar counter of the coffee shop you worked at. You couldn't hear anything, but it was common for the soulmate dreams to limit ones senses in a way. As if on autopilot, you moved away from the counter, to the coffee machine. Immersed in a comfortable routine, you prepared an iced americano and set it onto the counter. Something you did dozens of times every shift.  
A pair of hands grabbed the drink and the vision faded to the sun shining into your window. You had woken up already, though for some reason, a sweet little melody echoed in your head. You didn't recall ever hearing that melody before.  
Before you had any chance to further dwell on the content of your dream, your phone ringing woke you up completely. It was your best friend, Amber. As soon as you received the call, you were greeted with an enthusiastic 'Happy Birthday!', followed by a jumble of well wishes, apparently courtesy of Amber's group of close friends. After the clutter died down and you thanked each of them wholeheartedly, you heard her close a door and start to whisper conspiringly. 'So, tell me. Got any more hints to your Soulmate?'  
You laughed at Amber's curiosity. 'Or course. It would've been weird if I didn't' You answered. 'Actually, what I dreamt of was the coffee shop I work in.' You weren't able to hide the excited undertone in your voice.  
The sound that came from the other end of the line sounded suspiciously like a squeal.  
'Who knows, maybe you'll get a really nice birthday present from fate this year.'  
You dismissed Amber's comment with a laugh. 'I don't know when it's gonna happen. Also it was only the coffee shop, not much more. There are many people every day that order the exact same drink. I'm not gonna find my soulmate just from that!'.  
'Yeah, whatever' replied Amber. 'You still coming over today after your shift?'  
'Of course. See you then. Bye Amber!' You sighed as you hung up.  
Yawning, you rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. As it was your birthday and you wanted to feel good, you made yourself your favorite breakfast, got dressed in your favorite clothes and put on a bit more makeup than usual.

Your shift went by like usual, except that you got your favorite pastry for lunch from your coworkers and some of your friends came by to wish you a happy birthday in person. 

 

At the same time, you weren't completely focused on your work, still thinking about your soulmate and wondering if and when he would appear. You still had that odd melody you heard in the morning stuck in your head.

Momentarily deep in thought, you startled a bit when someone politely cleared their throat to get your attention. 

Your head snapped back to the counter, only to come face to face with what what probably one of the most gorgeous guys you had ever seen.  
Seconds passed, and, realizing you had stared at him probably a bit too long, you awkwardly smiled at him. 'May I take your order?' You asked, praying that your voice sounded at least somewhat composed.  
How could it be that just the simple appearance of a person could make you stumble over yourself in awkwardness? Was it even legal to look this good?  
Thankfully, the customer's voice snapped you out of your thoughts again. 'One iced americano, please' he ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at reader insert, so I hope you enjoy. I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
> Every member will get his own story (though there may be delays in writing)


End file.
